Abigail Whistler
as Abigail Whistler]] Abigail "Abby" Whistler is a fictional character in the 2004 film Blade: Trinity. The character is portrayed by Jessica Biel. Abigail Whistler is part of the Nightstalkers, a team of vampire hunters. Abigail is the daughter of Abraham Whistler, a vampire hunter himself, mentor of Blade and Abby’s role model. Whistler was battling vampires and had been surrounded by vampires; it seemed whistler’s chance of surviving was slim when all of the sudden an arrow crossed one of the vampire’s chest Whistler thought Blade had returned from out of town and came to his rescue. But then he realized it wasn’t Blade at all it was a woman, Whistler being Whistler as you can imagine asked who she was in which she replied that she was his daughter. Back at the hideout Abigail asked her father where Blade was he replied he is out of town and that is all she needs to know misjudging or maybe protecting Abby Whistler orders her to leave using the expression “go back to mommy” Abby asked Whistler how her stepfamily died in which Whistler replied the sad story saying that vampires had kill them they played with them and even tried to make him chose their death order, Whistler adds “that is why I’m not training you” but Abby isn’t exactly concerned replying that the bow she uses have help her win three state championships and she was using it to train for the Olympic archery team and now she uses it to hunt vampires, they killed her mother and now whistler is all she has left and she will hunt them (vampires) even without whistler’s training in which he decided that is better to train her knowing it would increase her chance of survival. After that Whistler trained her in combat with wooden dummies wrapped in barbwire it was a harsh training method. abby ended up all scratched and whistler said her performance was awful in which Abby asked how did blade do in he’s first time but Whistler says it is not wise to compare herself with blade since blade is not entirely human making him fast and strong like a vampire but not exactly, whistler says he doesn’t want his daughter to go down the same path he did since it could get her killed. After one week of training whistler got her a assignment in a club. As the bouncer sees Abby he thinks it is his lucky night but Abby draws her gun and used him to get in and it happened to be a club filled with vampires but seems not to be exactly what whistler expected. He orders her to get out but Abby disobeys the order and she starts killing all the vampires. In time she runs out of bullets and she grabs her silver stakes killing the rest of the vampires in the club. then she comes across Hannibal king who has been a couch potato all his life she asked him if he was going to stand up or was she going to have to stake him to the couch in which Hannibal king mocks her. Abby fought Hannibal king until she pinned him against the wall in which Hannibal king begged her to kill him saying she would be doing him a favor thinking death Is the only way out of vampirism but Abby offers him a way out. A cure, Hannibal accepted taking her hand. Whistler was mad at Abby for not following orders. Whistler says if she doesn’t follow orders then there is no use for her and walks away saying there is nothing left to teach her since she wants to do things her way then it is obvious that she can protect herself. Abby is at Whistler’s grave visiting leaving a rose and a bullet then vampires surround her but Abby draws her UV arc and starts killing them they are too many for Abby alone and it seems that they are confident of victory but then Hannibal appears with the night stalkers and kills them leaving one behind who says they have won that night but soon the vampires will be Vindicated when the big man “drake/ Dracula” rises. After shooting him Hannibal says that as hard as it is to admit he had a point if drake is awakened, killing a couple of hundred vampires a year is not enough they will keep spreading, that is when is decided that they need to rescue Blade from the F.B.I facility. Category:Marvel Comics superheroes Category:Marvel Comics martial artists Category:Film characters Category:Blade (comics) Category:Fictional archers Category:Fictional swordsmen Category:Fictional vampire hunters Category:Fictional women soldiers and warriors Category:Fictional orphans Category:2004 introductions